Show Me How to Be Human
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: A amnesic ghost, a vampire with a past and a witch trying to survive, unlikely roommates? It sounds like something you'd see on a tv show. But Caroline's looking to forget her sins, while Bonnie tries (and fails) to be normal. And Stefan? He just wants to know how he died. Their friendship is just a bonus to all the dark things in their lives.
1. Death is An Embrace for Most

**Prologue**

 _Death is an Embrace for Most_

Some people say that death is really a blessing. It's a release from the pain of all the burdens that you were given in your living moments. But when it that you really understand that? Is it before your last breath or when the memories are playing out in front of your eyes like a old time movie reel?

Stefan Salvatore never really knew if that was true. When he died, he simply woke up to see people standing over his body. A young woman with long brown hair who was wailing for him to wake up, tears and snort dripping from her face. Beside her was a man with raven colored hair. He looked like his entire world had gone black as he stared down at the wide glassy eyes of a deceased Stefan. Blood had pooled from behind his head, he was dressed in his pajamas and his hand was out stretched as if trying to grab someone's hand.

Who were they and why were they so sad for him? He could guess the man was a relative, he had the same jawline as him. But he couldn't see much else about him. Soon there were paramedics, a corner and an elderly man who stood off to the side, watching as they carted off Stefan's body.

He turned towards the raven haired man, his eyes cold. "I lost my only good son."

The raven haired man winched but watched as the corners took away the body.

"Damon," whimpered the woman, her doe eyes still wet with tears. "Why would someone do this!? Why would someone kill Stefan?" she choked out in hysterics. Stefan had to guess she was rather close to him once. A girlfriend maybe? He wasn't sure.

A few days later, he got his answer.

The dark haired man, Damon, was his older brother. While his relationship with Stefan wasn't great, there was an underline understanding that they were family. Brothers who watched out for each other when they could. They weren't as close now, but Stefan guessed it had to with the brunette girl. Elena was her name and she had been Stefan's fiancée of six months and his girlfriend since their junior year of high school.

Stefan felt a bit sad for her. Seven years of a relationship thrown out the window because he died. He was still trying to figure out how. He remembered he was in his pajamas. Even as a ghost, he wore the grey sweatpants and white tank top. It had been fall, so it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. He knew he had gone to bed next to Elena cause when he awoke in the afterlife, she was wearing pajamas as well. Damon apparently lived with them as well. Well he was staying there for a few weeks.

The older man was his father. Giuseppe made various remarking during Stefan's memorial service. How he was the last good thing he had. Even in death, Stefan could see he was a drunkard. Damon drank too but at the moment, he was sober. Damon stood off to the side, next to a blonde woman. Elena was still in hysterics. She was holding her left hand close to her chest, twirling the engagement ring she wore.

They were crying. They were all crying for him, for his memory. For the life that was stolen from him.

Stefan Salvatore, at age twenty four, had been robbed of a life he couldn't even remember; and even he felt sad.


	2. Proposal

**One**

 _Proposal  
_

"Move in with me."

The pencil that had been feverishly scribbling down notes in a chicken-scratch scrawl stopped and fell to the floor, rolling along the soft white carpet of the dorm room. It's owner, a young woman of twenty three, with an almond skin tone, eyes like emerald gemstones and wavy chocolate hair, looked up the person who spoke. She would expect that statement from someone other than her roommate.

Her girlfriend, for example, would be a better example than the bubbly blonde standing in front of her. Caroline moved towards the bed, taking Bonnie's hands in her own and the grin on her face didn't fade. Her blue eyes were bright and her smile was slowly becoming contagious but Bonnie knew she was not going to give in. She wanted an explanation as why?

So she asked. "Why?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "It would be fun."

"Caroline, we already live together." Bonnie removed one of her hands and waved it around them to show the small dorm. It used to hold three of them, but Elena had moved out seven months ago to be with her boyfriend, who was now dead. Caroline's smile slipped and she frowned, her nose turning up a bit. Bonnie always found that to be cute. "Are you saying you want to actually get an apartment?"

"Duh," Caroline smiled.

Bonnie sighed. "You do know, people are going to assume one of two things."

"We're best friends, Bonnie-boo." Caroline smiled and watched as the other girl rolled her eyes on instinct. She was making fun of her girlfriend's pet name. (Bonnie still hated it, but still. She _tried_ to like the nickname for Nora's sake). "And besides, I doubt anyone is going to think we're a couple."

"Nora thought we were having an affair," Bonnie told her, reminding the blonde of her girlfriend's accusations. Caroline got extremely affectionate with Bonnie and she knew it was because Caroline's heart was so big. Bonnie couldn't lie, if she wasn't with Nora, she would have gotten with the century old vampire. She had developed a hero's crush on Caroline shortly after she saved her from some baby vampires two years back.

"Nora knows you love her." Caroline snorted.

Well Bonnie wouldn't lie about that. "Caroline, what brought this on?"

The vampire shrugged softly. "I really don't know. I do know I want us to move into an apartment together. It would be a good experience for us and - don't look at me like that. You said you wanted one year of normal."

"It hasn't been going well." Bonnie grumbled. Her chance at normalcy was never guaranteed. She had been born a witch, the youngest of the Bennett line so far. She could admit the only normal thing about her home life was that her parents were divorced. They had ended things when Bonnie was ten years old, and she had been living with her grandmother since then. Thirteen years later, Shelia Bennett was still kicking, still sneaking whiskey into her tea when she thought Bonnie wasn't looking and still loving her granddaughter.

She had retired from Whitmore last year, though the college had renamed the school library after her. The ceremony would be happening in a few days and Bonnie was tasked with getting her grandmother out the house to go.

The only other slightly normal thing she had going was her relationship with her girlfriend. Nora Hildegard was Bonnie's girlfriend of seven months. They had met shortly after Nora broke up with her rather possessive girlfriend Mary-Louise. They had six years on Bonnie and Nora's half a year. Caroline hadn't been to keen on them getting together, mostly because she didn't like Nora.

But she had held her tongue and simply had a little fun. She got cozier with Bonnie than she already had been. It was fun to see how Nora reacted, but she knew she would never ruin Bonnie's chance of happiness. She had taken Nora aside one day, when Bonnie was studying for an exam, and told her flat out that she cared for Bonnie, would always protect her but she made it clear that she had no plan on destroying her chances with Nora. The brunette hadn't warmed up to her, but she was relieved she could have this chance to be with Bonnie.

Nora didn't know how deep their friendship ran. She didn't know that Caroline had been with Bonnie for the last three years after saving her from some stupid newborn vampires who seemed to think they could use Bonnie for entertainment. To her, Bonnie and Caroline were just close.

Close enough for Caroline to want to protect her.

"Bonnie," the vampire reached out and caressed her cheek. "I want you to move in with me, but I can see you're hesitant. So I'll give you some time, okay? Just think it over."

Bonnie nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Elena Gilbert blinked as she stared at her former roommate. "Because it sounded like you asked Bonnie to move in with you."

Caroline took a sip of her tea. "I did ask her to move in with me."

Elena blinked. "I would have expected her to get that question from Nora."

Caroline frowned. "Why?"

"Because she's Bonnie's girlfriend." Elena answered.

The blonde snorted. "I came first."

Elena shook her head and nibbled at her croissant. "You always were serious about that."

When she met Caroline and Bonnie two years ago, Caroline had been a wee bit possessive. But she had eased up on Elena shortly after a few weeks. Now the three were close, almost like sisters, but they all knew things were strained now. Elena was still coping with the accidental death of her fiancé. He had fallen down the stairwell of their apartment and died of a brain hemorrhage.

Caroline looked at Elena, seeing how she twirled her engagement ring. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Elena sighed. "I'm getting there. It's been hard on all of us. Lexi refuses to believe he died accidentally, and I feel the same way. He was never clumsy. Damon just wants the whole thing to be over. He wants closure for his brother. "

"And his dad?" Caroline asked, knowing Giuseppe Salvatore was a sore spot. The man hadn't approved of Elena and Stefan's engagement. Stefan had asked Elena to marry him without his father's blessing and even after his death, the old man blamed Elena and Damon for his death. Elena simply because she had been sleeping and Damon just because he could. He always blamed his eldest for everything.

Elena's bitter chuckle was all she needed for an answer. If she wasn't on blood bags, Caroline wouldn't have minded ripping open his throat. But that was the old Caroline. The one who tormented and enjoyed the feeling of the kill.

"I'm gonna get some more tea. Do you want another?" Elena asked.

"Sure thing." Caroline smiled and watched her go. They had met up to catch up. Bonnie hadn't been able to make it because she had a lunch date with Nora. So the two girls had sat down in a small café and talked.

Caroline turned backed to take a bit of her chocolate chip muffin and was met with the sight of someone in Elena's seat. He was in his early twenties, close to twenty five. He had an angular face, high cheekbones, strong jaw and a straight nose. His hair was darker than she remembered but still short and brown. As always, he wore a suit. His lips turned up into a smile at the look of shock upon her face.

It had been over seventy five years since he had seen her.

"Hello my little sunflower," he greeted, his accent warmer then she remembered. "It had been awhile."

"Elijah," whispered the blonde, her eyes wide. She stole a look around the café, seeing no sign of Elena. She felt a sense of relief because she knew if her sire saw the young girl, she would be targeted. She was also grateful Bonnie was with Nora. Turning back to the suit-clad man, she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "I can't catch up with you?"

Caroline bristled. "The last time we caught up, _he_ wasn't too far behind you."

Elijah snorted. "I haven't seen him in years, little one." He said with an assurance.

Caroline sighed. "I want to believe you, Elijah, I do."

His hand reached out to grasp hers. "Caroline, I can assure you, he hasn't been seen in years nor has he thought of you. He's been preoccupied with other means." His fledging shot him a glare and he smiled softly. "Tell me, what have you been up to?"

"I'm sure you know," Caroline said flippantly. "You knew I'd be here, so you obviously have been keeping tabs on me."

Elijah sighed. "Very well," he muttered. "How are your studies going, then?"

"They're going well." Caroline said. While they were physically just a few years apart, Elijah had many years on her, treating her more as an older brother and sometimes a father figure. "How are you?"

"I've been better. I would much prefer Niklaus's head on a pike," he said and h knew while she didn't agree, she wasn't defending his brother like she once did. She had seen what he was like and would much rather not rekindle that relationship again. His brother on the other hand? He wanted her back. Elijah reached out and took hold of her muffin, taking a bite. "I hear you have taken a witchling for a companion."

Caroline felt a growl start to rise in her throat. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Rest assured, my little flower, I won't lay a hand on your friend." Elijah smiled. "Tell me about her? Is she treating you well? Does she know of your vampirism?"

Caroline frowned. "She's a sweet girl, Elijah. She just wants to be left alone."

"Yet she is friends with you." her sire remarked. He looked at her with a smile but it fell as he looked beyond her. She turned to find him staring at Elena as she walked back to the table.

"Sorry about that, Care. The line was longer than I thought." Elena smiled as she walked over to her friend and then noticed her guest. "Oh, who is this?"

Caroline turned to look at Elijah and then back to her friend. "This is Elijah Smith. He's an old friend of mine," she introduced.

Elijah arose from the seat he had been occupying, allowing Elena to take back her seat. "Pleased to meet you." Elena smiled warmly and handed Caroline her tea.

"The pleasure is mine," Elijah smiled.

"I'm Elena," she held out her hand for him to shake. Elijah took hold of her hand and planted a kiss to her knuckles. He watched her cheek flush but she took back her hand and he caught glimpse of her engagement ring. "So how do you know Caroline?"

"We grew up together," he answered. "I was a bit of an older brother to her."

Caroline swallowed her snort with a gulp of her chia tea. Elijah seemed to sense his sire's irritation but said nothing. Elena turned to Caroline with a teasing smile. "You never told me about him."

Caroline sighed. "He's Klaus's brother, that's why I never did."

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh."

"You've heard of my brother?" Elijah asked with a glance at Caroline before he looked at Elena.

"Yes," she answered. Her phone buzzed suddenly and she sighed when she looked at who was calling.

"Damon?" Caroline asked. Only her dead fiancé's brother could invoke that reaction. The elder brother had gotten a bit too attached to her after the funeral and Caroline could only feel sorry for Damon. "You're going to see him?"

"No. I'm meeting Lexi today," she answered. "She's helping me move into my new apartment."

Caroline nodded. "Okay," she answered.

"I shall let you two go then," Elijah said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Elena. And good to see you again, Caroline."

Caroline watched him go, knowing he wouldn't be far.

"I'll see you later?" Elena asked. They were meeting up tonight to help Elena finish up moving all her stuff out the old apartment.

"Sure thing."

.

.

.

.

.

The apartment was very nice, that much Caroline could admit. Elena, Lexi, Bonnie and herself were packing up the last of the boxes. There was a bottle of wine opened and between them packing, the girls would take sips from their respected glasses.

About two hours into the process, Lexi turned to Bonnie, who had been quiet all night, and asked. "So how's the girlfriend?"

Bonnie paused and looked at her with a soft smile. "No more."

The other two in the room stopped their moving at the news. "What?" they chorused.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. Just that morning, Bonnie had left for her lunch date, a bright smile on her face.

"She dumped me." Bonnie said with a shrug.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"Don't tell me it was because of me." Caroline said, feeling horrible.

"No, it wasn't because of you." Bonnie smiled before it turned into a frown. "She had been cheating on me with Mary-Louise."

Caroline blinked.

She was going to rip her throat out.

"Wait, her jealous ex?" Lexi asked. She looked at the wine bottle, half empty, and turned to the small brunette. "Come on, we're going to the store."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"You need something stronger," the blonde smiled and took her hand. The other two watched them go. Caroline finished packing up the boxes and then headed towards the door, setting the box down. There were only three boxes left Elena had to transport to her place.

Caroline looked around the apartment and smiled weakly. "You know," she began and Elena looked over at her. "I always did like your apartment."

Elena laughed softly. "Thanks."

Caroline nodded and went to pick up the last box when Elena spoke again. "Caroline."

The vampire paused and turned towards her friend. "Yes?"

"Is it wrong that I miss him? That being here, it makes me wish he was still alive?" Elena whispered, tears welling up. Caroline looked at her, noticing the figure standing behind her, just briefly. It was like the movies, she saw a flicker of a person, and then they were gone.

"Elena," Caroline paused, trying to figure out how to word her response. She had lived for almost two centuries, had watched many people die: friends, family and lovers, so she knew how much it hurt. She knew what Elena was going through. "I can't lie, it does hurt. Honestly, I don't think you should have come here today. It's still fresh for you. But, I'm happy you're making strides towards trying to get better. I know you want him back, that you wish this was all a bad dream. But it won't help. The best you can do is accept the pain. It will help you."

Elena said nothing, she just crumpled. She dropped to the floor and Caroline bent down, holding as she sobbed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Move in with me."

Caroline's head shot up towards her roommate. Bonnie was sitting on the edge of her bed, sporting a similar look that Caroline had held earlier that morning. Her short brown hair was covered by her silk night cap and Caroline found her make up free face to be adorable. Well that and the way she bit her lip from nerves. She also knew if Kol, her sire's brother whom she had only had the pleasure of meeting three times in her time with them, would have found grate pleasure in it as well.

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Bonnie shrugged. "It would be fun."

The vampire stared at her friend. "What was it you said this morning?" she pondered and then waved her hand around the room. "We already live together?"

The witch sighed softly. "Caroline," she groaned. "You best be lucky you're cute."

The blonde only giggled before nodding her head for the other girl to continue.

"Lexi brought up a point in the car. I'm a young woman. I'm not going to be twenty-three forever, I need to grow up and experience new things. Even if it's not the normal that I want it to be." Bonnie sighed and looked at her best friend. "I want us to experience a new chapter. So, Caroline Forbes, will you move in with me?"

Caroline stared her down. "I don't have any credit."

"Neither do I."

"My cooking isn't that great."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. You don't eat that much as it is."

"I wash on Fridays."

"I'll wash on Saturdays."

"And if I bring home company?"

"Put a sock on the door." Bonnie laughed.

Caroline laughed. "Okay," she said with a smile. She took Bonnie's hands in hers. "Let's live together."


End file.
